Still I'm the only one who seems to care
by Momi Kirkland Vargas
Summary: El islandés yacía sentado en el piso de aquella habitación que antes pertenecía al cantonés… anegado en lagrimas al leer aquellas amargas líneas que le habían dejado, Xiang se había ido… se había cansado y el no había podido decirle cuanto lo amaba… no había podido decirle que se había acabado todo y que se dedicaría a él… porque era así


**Holi... vengo con algo muy KHE! que salio de mi mentecilla despues de leer otro fic que me dejo mal... y no se quise darle un poquito de tragedia a estos dos... **

~~~~~~õoooooooooo~~~~~~

_Emil… quien cree que es el ganador… cuando yo ya adivine la partida:_

_Nunca he escrito una carta, mas bien, jamás tuve la necesidad de escribir una… en realidad solo quiero saber porque… ¿Por qué demonios me dejaste seguir creyendo en algo que no iba a ningún lado? ¿Por qué no quisiste decir adiós desde un principio? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? Y en todo caso… ¿Por qué yo?_

_Es curioso, porque todo cuanto dijimos hasta ahora puede ser una cosa realmente hilarante y ridícula… yo que después de haberme humillado tanto con esa otra persona que amé tanto, no quería volver a amar… y aquí estoy amándote como un loco… como un poseso… aun cuando le prometí eso a mis amigos…a mí mismo y a los fantasmas que me atormentaban día a día… y rompí mi promesa… aquella que decía que no volvería a querer a alguien que no fuera mi gata… a alguien que no fueran las letras o los libros… me engañe a mi mismo pensando que jamás volvería a hacerlo, y menos contigo que se supone habías quedado como un buen amigo… el que estaba con otro de mis amigos… y me lo vuelvo a preguntar… ¿Por qué no me detuviste?_

_Tu sabias… sabias de mi obsesión casi maniaca con no sentir… con ser totalmente cerebral… con no tener que pensar en siquiera ver una película por el mero hecho de que a alguien más le gustase… tu sabias que odio sentir, como que no era mi fuerte o algo así… todo se vino abajo después de aquella noche alcohólica donde te entregaste… porque fue todo tan rápido… no tuve tiempo de asimilar aquellos sentimientos que llegaron de golpe a mi… no tuve tiempo de sopesar la envidia que sentía cada que te veía con otro aunque ni me correspondiera estar celoso… no tuve tiempo de digerir el bochorno cada vez que hacías algo lindo cuando en realidad sabia que ni me incluía… no tuve el coraje de defenderme cuando sabía que si me dejaba caer seria profundo…_

_Emil… hace mucho tiempo amé a alguien… lo amé tanto que deje que me aislara de todos… de mis amigos… de mi familia… y de mi mismo… deje de ser yo… y aunque al principio lo amé tanto que la relación era buena… se tornó mala por mi culpa… porque estaba saliendo de otra relación y no pasó nada de tiempo cuando ya estaba con el… no pude cerrar el ciclo… no pude terminar de llorar por aquella otra relación destructiva que me hizo dar tanto de mi… no pude siquiera decir en ningún momento "ya lo superé" y producto de mi propia obstinación por tratar de olvidarlo y no poder… termine lastimando mucho a mi pareja actual… pasamos de todo… desde golpes a caricias… de gritos a palabras de amor o algo así… pobreza… hambre… frio… todo… no quiero más de eso… no si no hay una causa común… estoy algo harto._

_Quiero saber… y rayos que quiero… ¿Vale la pena seguir peleando? Te veo… cuando estás conmigo… cuando tonteamos sin razón alguna y sonríes como no has hecho con nadie… porque te leo, puedo ver como sonríes con las distintas personas que hemos compartido… conmigo sueles hacerlo de forma más natural… cuando suspiras tranquilo, cuando estas relajado en mi habitación jactando de que no hay lugar más tranquilo que este… porque aquí nadie te molesta… porque aquí te tratan como si fueras familia… cariño, puedo ver lo feliz que eres conmigo y aun cuando estamos juntos hace poco ya me creo merecedor de un puesto importante en ti… aun cuando no eres de palabras amorosas… aun cuando no eres de grandes muestras de afecto y sabes que entiendo porque conmigo es lo mismo… sin embargo no entiendo… no entiendo el afán de quererlo todo… no entiendo por qué sigues con esa amistad sin razón si tanto te ofendieron… si tanto te cansaron… no lo sé quizás ando de paranoico._

_Emil… no voy a decir que duele, porque aunque lo hace me conozco lo suficiente como para saber que cuando te vea el dolor se irá… como para saber que las cosas pasan… como para saber que yo soy incluso peor que todos en cuanto se me da demasiada confianza… me cuesta creer incluso que me esté portando tan bien con respecto a lo que es mi personalidad… me has hecho cambiar bastante… y me gusta el cambio… pero aun temo… temo estarme entregando demasiado otra vez… dime… ¿Por qué se siente como si yo fuera al único que le importa? ¿Por qué soy el único que pelea por esto? ¿Quién soy yo para ti? ¿Quiénes son los demás? ¿Quién dice que esos bastardos no merecen pagar? ¿Por qué no ves que todo es causa común? ¿Qué las cosas las hago por ti? Yo no puedo decir que soy una gran persona… pero si puedo decir que hago lo posible para que funcione…_

_Y como que es medio molesto ver… que con solo que te diga una palabra tu puedes ponerte todo nervioso… puedes temblar porque aun hay cariño… puedes hacer de todo y mentirnos… pero es ahí donde todo está mal o algo así… tu no ves que puedo leer más que los demás… que puedo ver incluso mas allá en la mentira que es mi familia… y por lo mismo… no quiero equivocarme… te veo y veo una fiel copia de lo que pase yo… y no… no quiero estar en el papel de mi ex pareja… no quiero ser aquel que dañen por no cerrar un capítulo… porque es así… no lo has cerrado… no está acabado… no es correcto, te harás daño, y me harás daño a mi… ¿no es mejor cerrar el episodio… superarlo y luego amar? Yo creo que es así… Emil… piénsalo… piénsalo porque cuando leas esto yo ya estaré lejos… y quizás vuelva en algún momento… … … _

_Xiang.  
><em> 

El islandés yacía sentado en el piso de aquella habitación que antes pertenecía al cantonés… anegado en lagrimas al leer aquellas amargas líneas que le habían dejado, Xiang se había ido… se había cansado y el no había podido decirle cuanto lo amaba… no había podido decirle que se había acabado todo y que se dedicaría a él… porque era así, Emil había renunciado a todo lo demás… pero lamentablemente ya iba kilómetros más lejos… en un tren… camino a ningún lugar en especial.

~~~~~~oooooooo~~~~~~

**y eso es todo por ahora... necesitaba sacarlo de mi**


End file.
